Reclaiming
by Gameoutcast
Summary: After a drop strait into a slip-space rupture, ODST Corporal Hutch Farkas must relearn how to live in a galaxy of Xenos, a spartan III, and a growing sense that this is more than a coma dream. M rating due to violence and language


Hello people of the tubes. This is my new fic and it will be a halo mass effect cross over. I will not post any new chapters after this first one until I can buy mass effect 2. I need to get it for the PS3 and I am completely broke.

Here are some things to note:

1 it will be primarily OC centric

2 Noble 6 is alive in this fic- I will be posting a one-shot about her survival

3 it will be a fem 6

4 the mass effect galaxy will be the converging point for all of the Spartans I know of. That includes the spirit of fire

5 the pack my OC will be using is from the Halo 3 ODST concept art. I will post a link in my profile to the picture

6 as of now the fic has no beta

Bungie owns halo and Bioware owns Mass Effect

Chapter 1: A Drop of Faith

Hutch panted, gulping up mouthfuls of air as he lay with his back against the tree, legs bleeding profusely. His eyes flickered from bush to bush, tree to tree searching for any sign of his team or the brute that had ambushed him. Not seeing any movement he pulled out a plasma pistol he had replaced his side-arm with earlier in the day. Charging up a shot he fired it at the stump that remained of his right leg. He cried out in pain as the burning plasma cauterized the wound. Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes nearby. He cursed himself for letting loose the scream and watched a grunt come stumbling through. He quickly fired several shots that boiled the creatures brain in his skull.

"Pathetic human," whispered a guttural, demonic voice.

Turning around quickly he say the blades of a Spiker descending upon him

"Corporal Farkas"

Hutch quickly turned toward the disgruntled voice that snapped him out of his memories

"What do you think you are doing marine? We have a drop in twenty." Hutch's captain yelled

"Sir Yes sir," Hutch replied. Getting up from his seat in the mess hall and busing his tray. Walking down the hall he kept glancing down at his left arm to reaffirm its presence. It had been two years since the indecent and it still haunted him. It still gave him nightmares. He still couldn't get used to the lack of feeling in his legs and arm. Two years since his first drop and now he was on a marathon class cruiser speeding toward the solar system and completely disregarding the Cole Protocol for one reason, the covenant found Earth. They didn't find it due to a breach in protocol, tracking our ships, or some sort of secret homing beacon. They found it completely by accident and it infuriated him. Quickly calming down he hurried to ready his equipment. He just wished he could have finished his lunch.

Arriving quickly he ignored his teammates and started to pull on the black body suit over his fatigues. As he was pulling on the armor's plates he sees his captain walk in with his speech face on.

"Men," he announced, voice loud and imposing, "we are about to fight a battle like no other before. We all knew it would come to this eventually. The Covenant has found earth. Humanities home, heart, and very existence has never been in more jeopardy. But we are the best of the best. We have defeated millions of their soldiers. We will never give up; always fight, until we win, because we are Orbital Drop Shock Troops. The Covenant wanna bring hell to our doorstep let 'em. How do we enter hell?"

"Feet first sir! Ooh-Rah!" the entire room shouted before returning to their previous activities.

Hutch finished strapping on the armor plates. When he noticed his captain approaching him. "Son there's something I think you should know," he told hutch hand stroking through his gray flat-top hair. "Approximately 16 hours ago a Covenant cruiser initiated a slip-space jump inside the city on New Mombasa on earth. Several bombers and dozens of ODSTs were killed in the shock-wave. Among them was the Pilot Christine Andrews. No body was recovered so she is being listed as MIA assumed KIA. I'm sorry."

"Hey at least now you can stop wasting time with that bitch like I keep telling you"

Hutch looked over at the owner of the voice that made the offensive statement. "Shut up Travis you don't know anything about our relationship." he growled out.

"I'm just saying that chick was pure grade-A stuck up bitch."

"I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hutch screamed out panting after the sudden expulsion of his lungs.

"Save it for the covenant." someone yelled from across the room and they returned to their preparations.

Hutch sighed as he began loading his pack. Glaring at Travis he paid the base amount of attention to what he was loading into his pack. After loading up his pack he looked down at it and sighed again letting the rest of his anger go. He wished he had time to requisition a standard combat pack instead of the extended length mission pack he was still using from his last mission. After securing the rucksack to his back he started looking over his weapons.

His suppressed M7 seemed fine, it just had a little residue built up in the silencer, and the gun strap was frayed. His M6S hadn't even been touched last mission. His M41 needed a thorough cleaning after the work it had put in last mission. He checked the time and there were ten minutes left before the drop. That left five minutes to check over the covenant tech he recovered on his last mission, and five to get to his pod and get it loaded.

Strapping a Jackal shield gauntlet to his arm he watched as it synced with his HUD, a bar popped up showing its strength. Then he pulled out the brute-shot. Hutch always had a small amount of admiration for brute weaponry. It was simple, deadly, and efficient. The weapon had no discernible defects and the blade was still razor sharp. The blade was something that had to be respected, he knew that first hand. After all, it was a brute-shot's blade that had ripped off his left arm and left a deep jagged scar across his chest.

On the way to the drop bay his captain sprung another surprise on him. "Corporal Farkas, we have a guest dropping with us, and it's been a while since they dropped so I need you to go over drop procedure with them."

"With all due respect sir," Hutch complained, "You know I'm going through something here and..."

"Sorry Corporal, no exceptions now brief Sierra-B312 on our drop procedure."

"Wait sir I have to brief a Spartan?" Hutch shouted at his commanding officer, "Sir. Sir SIR!" Hutch gave an exasperated sigh as he hurried to the drop bay as he now had to review drop protocol and load his pod.

Reaching the drop bay Hutch quickly spotted the Spartan. "So I'm supposed to review drop procedure with you."

"Listen here short fuse," the Spartan said, taking a jab as his five foot four, height while loading a Spartan Laser into her pod, "I know the procedure fluently. Ackerson made sure of it. Now if you would excuse me," she continued voice obviously annoyed, "I need to finish loading my pod."

Several minutes later the ship was orbiting around mars waiting for the opportune moment to drop.

"So," Hutch called over the com, "anyone know while the Spartan is with us"

"She's in charge of delivering the AI we recovered."

"Great," he said sarcastically.

His captain's face appeared on the small screen on the inside door of his drop pod as loud flip music began to play over the coms. Hutch recognized and enjoyed the song. It was one of his favorites, called Shreddin'. The countdown for the drop had started.

"Pucker up marines, I sure as hell ain't hosing out you pods," came the captain's voice over the com.

Just then they all felt the floor drop out from under them as the pods were launched toward the surface of Mars.

"Get comfy; this is a high orbit drop. We got about two minutes before we hit atmo."

"What the hell is that?"

"What is what?" Hutch asked instantly on alert.

"Slip-space rupture!" Travis shouted, "Hutch, Spartan get your asses out of there."

"I can't," B312 shouted, "the EM field knocked out my controls"

Hutch quickly checked and realized his controls were knocked out too, and then all he saw was black.

Hutch groggily rolled his head as he woke. His body ached from sleeping in a sitting position. He tried to move his arms to wipe the crust from his eyes, but quickly realized they were bound. Realizing he was imprisoned woke him up faster than a bucket of cold water to the face. He looked at himself as best he could. His armor weapons even boots had been taken from him, leaving him in the fatigues he had under his bodysuit. He was sitting on a wooden chair with his arms tied behind him.

The room itself was bare. The walls were metal and there were no windows, one door, a metal table, and another wooden chair across from his.

As two men walked in Hutch gained an acute understanding of his situation.

"Corporal Hutch Farkas 10282-31013-HF." he announced in an even monotone.

"So name rank and serial number. Defiantly military. What do you think Admiral." the younger of the two men spoke.

The older of the two men looked right into Hutch's eyes and said, "You do realize this is just a formality. We obtained all the information we need on you from your equipment. So it would be a lot easier, for all of us if you just tell us how you ended up drifting in the middle alliance space."

"Corporal Hutch Farkas 10282-31013-HF." he announced in an even monotone.

"You really should just help us out hear. From the minor navigation data we recovered from personal computing device you're not in your own galaxy."

"Why should I believe a god damn insurrectionist like you?" Hutch growled out showing his first sign of emotion.

"Could you please open the shutters on the window," the older man called out.

The younger man suddenly pulled up a holographic orange glove and after fiddling with it light spilled in from behind him. Then the younger man walked up and turned Hutch's chair around revealing that they were in a space station.

As hutch stared out at dozens of ships that he had never dreamed of the older man spoke up. "Welcome Corporal, to Arcturus Station."

"How do I know I'm not just insane?" Hutch said jokingly.

"You're going to have to go on a leap of faith," the older man said. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Corporal Farkas, I'm Admiral Hackett."


End file.
